


lion and the lamb.

by outpastthemoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!verse, Croat!verse, End!verse, Endverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas looks at you with a dead man’s sightless eyes, and you understand that this is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lion and the lamb.

  
_but I believe there'll come a day when the lion and the lamb_   
_will lie down in peace together in Jerusalem.  
_   


Cas looks at you with a dead man’s sightless eyes, and you understand that this is the end.

This is the last morning you’ll ever wake up with sunlight gilding that dark head on your shoulder, still wrapped in the safety of your arms, and you know this because when you open your eyes what you see isn’t Cas asleep, haloed by the late morning light winding through the spaces between the slats of your blinds.

There is only Cas, dead, as far as your eyes can see: Cas laid out on the ground, arms twisted and legs broken. Cas, mouth gone slack, blood trickling down his chin.  Cas, blood crusting his hair and a bullet hole through his head.

You blink, and once again it’s just Cas, nose pressed into your shoulder, and if his eyes are closed it’s because he’s sleeping and not because he’s dead.  But it’s too late, there’s no going back, there’s a dead Cas that flickers bright and harsh under the lids of your eyes and you understand that this is your punishment for saving the world.

Cas breathes out, a quiet sigh, and it’s the same sound you’ve heard every morning for years now, echoing across the dark-edged corners of your cabin, and it shouldn’t feel so different even if is the last time you’ll hear it, and still you can feel it, now; Cas’s chin, tucked in the hollow of your throat, Cas’s beard, rasping close by your ear, Cas’s breath, trailing heavy and sweet across your cheek.

And oh, oh no, Cas is only sleeping, chest rising and falling with an easy rhythm, heavy and even, and just like always his hands are warm and his feet are cold, but when you press your lips against his all you taste is blood, and you wish you didn’t know how it ends.

So you close your eyes and kiss his forehead, right where the bullet will go.


End file.
